


Baby Shower - SVE 2020

by MissObsession



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age of Ultron references, Baby Shower, Baby Shower Games, Bucky and Wanda are bros, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Civil War references, Endgame Fix-It, Everybody Lives, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Families of Choice, I Brought Everyone Back, I Hope I Didn't Use Too Many Characters, Loki is chill, Minor Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Minor Gamora/Peter Quill, Minor Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Minor Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Natasha Romanov Has Feelings, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper and Laura are so sweet to Wanda, Peter Parker Is Basically A Stark, Pregnancy Cravings, Pregnant Wanda Maximoff, Protective Vision (Marvel), Rocket Raccoon Is Basically A Puppy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, infinity war fix-it, mild angst i suppose, my tags are a mess, okay i'm done, soft Vision (marvel), soft Wanda Maximoff (Marvel), soft avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissObsession/pseuds/MissObsession
Summary: It's been one year since Tony snapped Thanos away and brought everyone back, and the now expanded group of heroes is called together on the anniversary at the newly built Avengers facility for a party to celebrate what they have overcome together, and more importantly, for Wanda and Visions Baby Shower!
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: ScarletVision Fic Exchange 2020





	Baby Shower - SVE 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Authotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authotus/gifts).



> My prompt was for Pregnant Wanda! I just wanted to say that I had so much fun with this, and I want to thank everyone who was a part of this exchange! So, without further ado, here's my contribution, and here's to next year!

"Are you ready?" Wanda could hear the smile in Visions voice without looking at him, and the corners of her mouth pricked up.

"Do you promise I don't look gigantic?" She frowned slightly at herself in the mirror, smoothing her olive green dress over her swollen stomach and adjusting her cardigan slightly as if it made any difference.

"I promise. However, if you did, you have every right to be gigantic due to the nature of your pregnancy, of which everyone is aware of."

"Yeah, but still." She turned and sat on the edge of their bed, arching her back. It had been aching all day, worse than her new normal of pregnancy backache, this was a dull burning ache that persisted her usual treatments.

"Wanda. You look beautiful." Vision knelt in front of her and slipped her flats onto her feet, pulling her attention back to him.

"You're just saying that." She teased as he helped her up, knowing full and well he meant it wholeheartedly.

"On the contrary my dear. You are, I believe the term is glowing." He smiled as she leaned in and let him hold her in his arms, letting the crisp scent of his fresh navy button up and the hint of warm sweet metal soothe her worries.

It seemed so unlikely that this is what would be happening today, the exact one year mark of their final battle with Thanos. Tony had managed to create a suit that was capable of withstanding the stones power and had snapped everyone back, correcting the losses caused by the stones 6 years before and those that occurred during the quest to retrieve the stones from their own past timelines. It had been no easy feat and he had been badly hurt despite the suit taking the majority of the impact, but it wasn't anything a Xorian elixir and a week in the hospital couldn't fix. Everyone was together again, and their collective experiences had made them all a massive family. It had taken time, but they had managed to share their stories with each other, Wanda and others meeting people they had never known, people that the others spent 5 years grieving with. The most noticeably different after all this was Natasha, who had a new lease on life after dying and being resurrected. Her red room trauma was still there, but she wasn't afraid to show those around her how much she really cared now.

“I love you Vision.” Wanda sighed against his chest, saying another silent prayer that this was real, that he was here and this was happening.

“And I love you Wanda. More than I could begin to use words to explain.” He rubbed her back, and she looked up at him as he stepped away. “But it is time to go, if we stay here any longer the others will come looking. It is your baby shower after all!”

“I know, I know.” She smiled and followed him to the door, laughing to herself quietly.

“What is funny?” He swept her hair over her shoulder and kissed her neck as he pulled the door open, and she sighed.

“Well, I was just thinking about how silly it all sounds.” She rested a hand on her stomach, and shook her head lightly in amusement.

Vision tilted his head at her, so she elaborated as they made their way down the hall toward the kitchen, passing the nursery. Tony had been gracious in the floor plans of the new Avengers building, giving them a whole wing to spread out in. It had been that, or they were going to have  to move out into the country like Clint and Tony, but they had decided to stay close to the team, not wanting to be far from them, and with twins they would need all the help they could get.

“I mean that a year after everyone was dead, had died, or was fighting Thanos and then everyone was resurrected here I am, pregnant with twins fathered by a synthezoid who was created in part by my friends, but also by the monster who decimated my country and killed my brother…” Vision paused at this, and Wanda lightly kissed his arm and wound hers through his, allowing him to escort her. “And by the way, he loves me more than he can quantify.” She teased, beaming up at him, and he smiled, nodding for her to continue, and so she did. “And now here we are, living in this beautiful compound built on the site of the battle. On top of all of this, my baby shower was planned by Natasha which is insane in its own way, and a modified raccoon and a tree from space are on the guest list....”

“It does sound strange, I will admit.” Vision chuckled, and kissed her again. "But nothing concerning either of us has ever been normal, so why should this be any different?"

“Touche.” She grabbed her water bottle from the counter, and grimaced at it. Vision had taken it upon himself to create the perfect pregnancy companion for her, it was laden with markings indicating how much water she should have consumed by certain points of the day. He kept a close watch on it at all times, making sure she was on track with her fluid intake, and in her haste of getting ready had missed the 11:15 and 11:30 marks, and they were closing in on 11:45. She flipped the lid open, and set to work catching up as she followed Vision out of their wing and into the main hallway. She hardly had time to get her straw out of her mouth before Natasha came out of nowhere and captured her in a hug that was borderline suffocating.

“How are you feeling today? Are you excited? How are my boys?!” Nat squealed, lowering herself to be eye level with Wanda's stomach. “Boys, today is the day my masterpiece is revealed, so ease off the acid reflux and let mommy have fun.” She scolded the bump, and Wanda laughed.

“I’m 8 months pregnant and they are really running out of room, you think they are gonna take the day off and play nice?” Wanda raised an eyebrow at her friend, who sighed.

“No. But who could blame them? You were itty bitty to begin with, I would be restless crammed in there now, let alone with someone else!” Nat cried out, gesturing to her bump, which Wanda shielded with one arm as she rolled her eyes and took another sip of water, hopelessly trying to keep up with her marks.

“I told you no one would say you were gigantic!” Vision beamed, and Wanda choked on her sip of water. Vision looked alarmed as he watched her reaction, not understanding what he had said wrong.

“Vizh!” She cried out, slightly embarrassed, and Natasha took her hand.

“Oh honey, I’m mean I’m not gonna lie to you, it’s just not who I am, you are definitely pregnant with twins, but in a beautiful, effortless way.”

Wanda's jaw dropped, and she closed the lid of her water, watching the silicone straw fold back. “Wow. great job guys.”

“You are perfect.” Vision insisted, and Wanda nodded playfully.

Natasha sighed, and started making her way towards the end of the hall to the elevator. “Comeon you two, everyones downstairs, but, I wanted to show you the space before everyone got up there.”

Wanda followed her, taking Visions hand in her own, and they all rode the elevator to the roof. When the doors opened, Natasha hung back as Wanda and Vision stepped out first, and watched with a massive grin as Wanda gasped and took it all in.

"I think I got it all right, but let me know if I missed anything?” Nat called out as she stepped out of the elevator and began to straighten chairs and fiddle with minor details to give them space.

Wanda opened her mouth to respond to Natasha, but found herself unable to, falling victim to a surge in hormones and crying once it all set in. All around them the general theme seemed to be the night sky, deep navy blue and pale yellow made up most of the decor, delicate whimsical stars cascading from the lights strung across the open space above them, twinkling gently. To anyone who didn't know better, that's all it would appear to be, but it was so much more. The red sashes across the fronts of the tables, pinned beautifully to the deep navy table covers, were there to symbolize her and Vision flying together through the night sky. The wet bar in the corner had been turned into a tea station, crimson mugs stacked delicately on a bar cart, calling homage to Vision appreciating her love of tea. Near the glass edge of the balcony a breakfast bar was set up, pitchers of pancake batter and bowls of fresh fruit lining the table along griddles, a reminder of all the times they had made breakfast together for the team, fire extinguisher tucked nearby for the inevitable. There were blankets scattered around as well, dotted here and there in just a way you might miss them, and Wanda pulled one off the back of a chair and clutched it to her. It was perhaps the single most important detail of them all, one only a very select few would understand completely. These were blankets from their time on the run, blankets she cowered under as she had nightmares only he could wake her from, blankets he had wrapped her in and held her against him with in the middle of the night when the world was asleep.

“How?” She managed to croak out the question through an odd muscle twinge in her side, and Nat smiled.

“The Black Widow knows all.” She smiled back, and looked to Vision, slightly nervous. He was taken aback visibly, at a loss for words.

“It’s perfect.” He hugged Natasha, and she laughed. “It’s us. Our whole story…”

“So it isn't too much?” Nat looked between them, proud of her work.

“No! It’s exactly enough.” Wanda looked around happily, and Vision pulled her in for a kiss.

“Okay then, you two. If it’s all the same to you then, it's time to let everyone up.” She held her arms up, waiting for any resistance.

“Yes! Let's get this party going!” Vision spun Wanda gently, and she laughed.

Nat pulled her sleeve up, and tapped her video com watch. “Rocket? Time to party!”

“Finally! Jesus, I was beginning to think you were gonna have it without us.” A tiny hologram of the raccoon appeared from the watch, and he sighed sarcastically, then shouted “Hey everyone! It’s party time!”

Various cheers broke out, and there was a very audible "Finally rabbit!" and "I am Groot" mixed in as well. Nat swiped the hologram to the side and it dissipated, then the elevator dinged not shortly after and they were greeted by the original team. Tony and Pepper were first to get off, followed by Steve with Bucky, Rhodes, Thor, Sam, Bruce, and Clint and Laura. Next were the Guardians and Carol Danvers, off stepped Quill with Gamora, Drax, Mantis, Rocket, Loki,  and Groot. Following shortly after were Shuri and T'challa, with Stephen Strange and Wong, and Valkyrie accompanying Miek and Korg. Scott and Peter were late, but brought Hope, Happy, and May with them. The gift table was overflowing by the time everyone had arrived, all taking turns rubbing Wanda's belly and signing in on a frame for the nursery.

“Wanda! Honey you are glowing!” Pepper sighed happily, and Wanda shrugged before Pepper rolled her eyes and hugged her, and Tony clapped Vision on the shoulder.

“You did good. I can’t say I’m surprised one bit though, you always had a soft spot for little red. There's nothing harder and at the same time, more gratifying, than being a dad. You are gonna do great Roboson.” Tony choked up a bit, and nodded at Wanda as Pepper released her from their hug. “You really do make a great couple, and you’ll be good parents.”

“Thank you Tony.” Wanda smiled, and he winked at her as Pepper led him away to make room for others to say hello. They had the rockiest of relationships at first, but he had more than earned her forgiveness at this point, and she could honestly and wholeheartedly call him a dear friend, if not a mentor.

“So this is it, huh?” Steve smiled, and Bucky hung back a bit, hands shoved in his pockets. “Nat threatened all of us a hundred times each at least over the sworn secrecy of this party, and I guess I see why. It's beautiful.”

“She did an amazing job.” Vision slipped an arm around Wanda's waist and glanced around, admiring the decor. She sucked in a tiny breath as her side pinched again, and exhaled slowly before distracting herself.

"Buck? You alright?" Wanda craned her neck, standing on her toes to glance around Steve.

"Hey! Yeah, I'm fine." He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, and smiled when he met her eye line.

"I'm glad you came." She broke away from Vision and gave Bucky a hug. He was stiff at first, but no one can resist Wanda's hugs, especially super pregnant wobbly Wanda hugs.

"Yeah yeah, you owe me one." He teased as she released him from the hug and he held her steady.

"Of course. I will be sure to attend your baby shower." She teased back, and he rolled his eyes.

"Very funny." He squinted, and Steve pulled him away.

"Well well well." Rhodey beamed as he stepped forward, arms out. "This is awesome. And who would have thought?" He high fived Vision, and shook his head in pleasant disbelief at Wanda. "Leave it to you guys I suppose."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" She cried out, giggling. 

"Leave it to you two to accomplish the impossible more times than anyone else!" He gestured between them, "To start, you have lab created powers that came from the stone in his head, and you have a lab created body powered by an infinity stone, you've killed out of love and died out of love, and been resurrected, and now twins!"

"Somehow I think this will be our biggest challenge yet." Wanda giggled, and Rhodey shook his head.

"Nah, you've got this Wanda." He smiled, and headed to where Bucky and Steve were standing with Tony, looking over the field surrounding the building.

Thor thundered over, sweeping her up in a not so gentle hug, and she squealed a bit as he tried to lift her.

"No!" She managed to squeak out, and Vision clapped Thor on the back suddenly.

"I am afraid she must remain firmly on the ground." Vision remained calm, but the scary cool of the tone of his voice gave way to his endearing protectiveness of her.

"But of course. Not that I could lift her anyhow." He chuckled, and Wanda tilted her head as he let go of her, confused. "You are ginormous! The size of a planet!" Thor explained, and Wanda sucked in a harsh breath at another muscle spasm, which everyone assumed was her taking offense.

"Whoa buddy!" Sam came up and squeezed Thor's shoulder to correct him.

"Kidding! Just kidding of course." Thor chuckled, and Sam smiled.

"You look wonderful." He released his grip on Thor, and Bruce smiled as he escorted Thor away, Vision nodding at the men in appreciation.

"I know he's right." Wanda sighed half heartedly, resting her arms over her belly, trying to ignore what she was having a hard time convincing herself was a normal muscle spasm. "I am giant."

"Are not!" Sam exclaimed, and Vision raised a finger to interject.

"I know a thing or two about being giant, and you are still tiny as ever." Bruce chuckled, and Wanda shook her head.

"Thanks Bruce."

“What are you boys harassing her about now?” Laura hurried over, Clint following her, and hugged Wanda and Vision, an arm around each of them.

“It's nothing I can’t handle.” Wanda sighed happily and watched the Guardians plus Carol and Loki unload from the elevator. Loki gave her a swift nod before Thor hugged him with the same intensity that he had hugged her.

“Oh I believe that!” Clint chuckled, and gave her a hug of his own.

"Alright papa bear, let me see my lady friend!" Rocket ran over, and Wanda knelt down, with some effort to hide her discomfort during another cramp.

"Easy Rocket!" Clint tried to grab the raccoon as he barreled between his legs, but missed him. Everyone watched in amusement as he rested his head on her belly and made baby noises.

"I am groot!" Groot shook his head in confusion. T'challa and Shuri entered, followed by Stephen and Wong.

"Whoa Wanda! Didn't know you guys got a pet!" Stephen pointed at Rocket, who jerked his head up. Shuri and T'challa chuckled quietly at the raccoon before T'challa led her to a table.

“Yeah yeah, just because you are jealous doesn't mean you can crack jokes!” Rocket looked up at Stephen, holding a hand up to stop Wanda from petting him.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Stephen said, holding back a laugh as Rocket backed away from Wanda's belly, and Vision helped her stand.

“Wanda, you are looking radiant as ever.” Wong nodded warmly, and shook Visions hand.

“Thank you Wong! Good to see you again!” Wanda smiled, and Stephen nodded at them.

“Not long to go, huh.” He gestured to her bump, and she sighed wearily through another twinge, she probably just needed to sit down soon...

“Not long at all. I’m ready, but I am also scared.” She confessed, leaning back into Vision.

“I know you to be capable of much crazier things.” Stephen winked while wiggling his fingers and mocking her fighting stance, referring to her nearly shredding Thanos.

“That is very different!” Wanda laughed, and Stephen intensified his impression of her, until she was laughing so hard she snorted a bit.

“Oh dear!” Valkyrie exclaimed, covering her mouth as she began to laugh at Wanda's laugh.

“Did we miss the joke?” Korg tapped Stephen's shoulder, holding Miek in an arm.

“No buddy, you just had to be there.” Stephen laughed, and the group broke up, headed toward the breakfast bar, which Steve and Bruce had taken charge of manning. Nat was bustling around handing out games and conversing with the guests, and everyone was having a great time.

“That appears to be everyone.” Vision smiled down at her, and she looked at the elevator, holding her breath as the muscles along her sides tensed again.

“No, no. Scott and Peter didn't sneak past me, did they?” She looked around, rubbing her belly lightly, and the elevator dinged open.

“Sorry, sorry!” Hope hurried over, arms open to hug Wanda. “We got lost on the way to drop Cassie out on the farm with the other kids!”

“I thought I knew a shortcut!” Scott groaned, carrying in a large present.

“I forgive you.” Wanda laughed, and Vision helped Scott carry the gift the rest of the way to the table.

“Wanda! I made you pancakes!” Nat hurried over, a small stack of fluffy pancakes with banana slices and blueberries piled on top.

“Mmmm! Delicious, multumesc Nat! (thank you)” Wanda happily accepted the plate and began eating, not realizing she was hungry again despite eating an hour ago.

“Desigur darling. (of course)” Nat answered in Wanda's native tongue, and crossed her arms and looked out over the party, proud of her handiwork.

“Natasha, this is absolutely wonderful. How can we ever thank you for such a beautiful party?” Vision reappeared and stood with them, watching over Wanda as always.

“Oh, I dunno, maybe let me have first dibs on these two cuddle bugs after they are born? I make the best Aunt you know.” She winked at Wanda, and they heard the elevator ding again.

“Speaking of Aunts!” Wanda sighed in relief to see May and Peter emerge, with Happy following behind, close to May. Wanda set her plate down, and Peter smiled and made his way over to her.

"You look really pretty Miss Maximoff." Peter bashfully hugged her, and she squeezed the young boy, perhaps too tight as she was gripped again by mild pain.

"Peter, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Wanda?" She crossed her arms and teased him, and he stammered and ran a hand through his hair. He was a sweet kid.

"Peter, goodness you need a haircut! Where's your aunt?" Pepper made her way over and hugged him, holding a steaming mug of tea away so she did not spill, and he gestured to May conversing with Laura at the cake table. "Thanks hon." She planted a kiss on his forehead, and headed over to the other women. Peter shrugged at her closeness, and Wanda smiled. He meant a lot to the Stark family, Morgan called him her big brother.

"I think your hair looks fine." Wanda bumped his shoulder, and he smiled at her and Vision.

"Thanks! I've been growing it out a bit, I didn't think anyone would notice."

"It looks nice." Vision assured him, and she smiled as he excused himself to go mingle. She was happy to be with Peter, before she caught sight of Tony headed over.

"Pete!" He hollered as he neared them, and Wanda tensed a bit. He seemed buzzed, leave it to Tony to pregame a baby shower. As Tony joined them, he slung an arm over Peter, and pointed at him. "Now Pete I told you what time to be here, didn't I?"

"Yes Mr. Stark." Peter glanced at May and Happy, preparing to explain, and Wanda got the sense he hadn't been the cause for their tardiness.

"But you were late! Late for your nephew's baby shower!" Tony continued, gently scolding the boy.

"What?" Wanda drew her attention back from Happy and May in hearing Tony lay claim to her unborn sons.

"Well seeing as how Vision is my surrogate son, and little Peter here followed in suit, that makes little William and Thomas there my grandsons in the same nature, and Peter and Morgans nephews in turn!"

"I see." Wanda smiled at Peter's embarrassment and Tony's dedication to binding himself in theoretical family ties to each member of the team. She cleared her throat as the thought became as overwhelming in her mind as her latest “cramp” came, that at one point she had lost all of her family, yet here she was surrounded by people who may not be related through biological means, but who had laid claim to each other through blood, sweat, and tears. People who had actually died for each other, traveled through time for each other, to the other side of the universe for each other, cheated death to bring each other back to life. That counted for more than flesh and blood. Vision noticed her clamming up, and politely excused himself from his conversation with Thor, Steve, Loki, and Bruce about Mjolnir to come to her aid.

“Are you feeling alright?” He wrapped an arm around her, and she swallowed and nodded. She wasn't sure what to say, if she told him what she thought was happening, and it wasn't happening, it would be horrifically embarrassing.

“More than alright…” She trailed off, deciding to wait it out, heart swelling seeing everyone together, gathered to celebrate the lives growing inside her.

“Wanda, I am not sure I could express the correct amount of awe I feel when I consider the size of the family our boys will have. Especially when there was a time that their parents were drawn close by the fact that they had no family, that they were alone together in that shared sense. Who could have guessed those late nights would have turned into this?”

She felt her breath catch again, and gazed up at him with teary eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too my dear.” He gently drew her in for a kiss, and a decent sized round of applause broke out, with some scattered cheering, and Wanda blushed.

“On that note, how about we start some games!” Nat stood and ushered Wanda and Vision to their table at the front, and Wanda realized how nice it felt to sit, though there was quite a bit of pressure building on her bladder. Maybe she just needed a bathroom break?

“Okay! We will start with trivia!” Pepper stood and tapped a spoon on an empty mug to get everyone's attention. “Guys! Has everyone filled out their trivia? If not, finish it up!”

“Trivia? Oh no I didn't study!” Quill cried out, and Gamora facepalmed.

“No you idiot, it's about Wanda and Vision, you are thinking of a quiz.” She shoved a paper at him and handed him a pen.

“But trivia and a quiz are the same thing…it is only the nature of the subject they are focused on... that separates them.” Drax murmured slowly, but thoughtfully as he finished his paper, and Mantis giggled at his seriousness.

“Okay, first question! How did the Mom and Dad to be meet?” Nat half laughed and watched the original team all shoot their hands up into the air. “I promise they aren't all this easy!” Wanda laughed at the split reactions, and picked Bucky to answer, as that seemed like the fair choice of people who were not present when it happened.

“Fighting murder robots!”He called out, and Nat tilted her head.

“Does that count?” She looked to Wanda, who shrugged.

“No! No, don't give it to him! That's not how it happened! What happened was he busted out of a regeneration cradle butt ass naked and we almost had to fight him!" Tony stood and pointed at Bucky, then looked around at his fellow Avengers for approval.

"That's more accurate, albeit crude." Steve agreed, before adding "Sorry Buck."

"Actually you are both wrong…" Wanda piped up, looking sweetly at Vision as everyone watched her in confusion.

"We were all there Red, Stark is correct." Thor added, but Wanda continued.

“Actually, I met him before that in a way.” She shifted in her seat through a cramp, and looked slyly at Vision now. 

“Wanda, I don’t know if that counts.” Vision added, but she shook her head.

“When Helen was working on Vizh, in the cradle, I could read him. He showed me Ultron's plan, which in turn allowed us to fight him. Helen said it was just Ultrons base consciousness, but I knew you before anyone else had the chance. I say that's how we met, not as people, but as minds.” They had talked about it before many times, he had known her immediately from the others after he had emerged from the cradle, and that understanding and friendship that had been there since his first conscious moments had evolved into this.

They were still looking at each other endearingly as Bruce murmured sarcastically; “Okay, don’t give us a chance. That's fine. You think you know your friends and then they have these secrets from you. Whatever.” until Nat walked over and kicked his chair, and it scooted in a bit, and he was quiet.

“Next question! Were these babies planned or unexpected?!” Nat smiled deviously, the question was almost impossible. Had they known it was possible, they would have been actively trying or preparing to try for a family, but neither of them had known it was possible so of course they were surprised when everything lined up and she finally took a pregnancy test for the hell of it. Nobody had expected it to be possible, even Helen and Bruce were amazed. Tony had been elated, making plenty of jokes along the way, and Pepper and Laura had descended upon Wanda, showering her with advice and books and suggestions, but it had been Nat, her ever vigilant protector (Vision aside) who had been the most helpful.

“I think the better way to pose the question in this case would be were they dreamed of or a surprise.” Pepper smiled, and Nat nodded.

"Agreed." She gestured out to the room, and for the comedic value, decided on Drax.

"They don't call it mating for fun!" He burst out laughing, and Shuri piped up.

"A welcome surprise! An unexpected miracle!" She stood and kissed her hands, blowing the kisses to Wanda and Vision. They had spent quite a bit of time with her in Wakanda while the new facility was built, allowing for a series of modifications to the way Vision was connected to the stone that would allow a much hastier separation should anything come after the stone again. They were also forever grateful for her heroic attempt the first time back in Wakanda.

"Definitely welcome, but not exactly expected!" Vision confirmed, smiling out at everyone as they marked if they were right or wrong.

"Wanda's strangest pregnancy food craving!" Nat covered her face with her copy of the game, hiding her massive grin. Wanda ducked her head through another cramp, knowing she was about to be exposed for the freak she was. Several months ago, they had ordered pizza for game night, Wanda requesting ham and pineapple as she hadn't been able to eat enough fruit. No matter how hard she tried, she always ended up wanting more. Nat had been making cupcakes for everyone to stuff their faces with when they were too drunk to care (Vision and a just barely showing Wanda aside) and Wanda had dumped a spoonful of chocolate icing on her slice on a whim. Nat had turned at the right moment to see Wanda take her first blissful bite of a slice of that sweet sweet ham and pineapple pizza with chocolate icing spread on it, and cried out in disgust as Wanda devoured it. The rest was history, up to 4 times a week a pineapple pizza would be delivered to their door for her to tote around happily, spoon delved deep into a tub of icing.

"Any takers?" Nat smiled, and picked Clint.

"Well Laura craved pickles and olives, so pickles and olives?" He rested his hand over Lauras, and Nat shook her head.

"Weirder than that." Laura giggled while looking endearingly at Wanda. "Much weirder."

"Oh! It was pizza!" Steve snapped his fingers and leaned on his chair, proud of himself.

"Close! But not close enough!" Nat wiggled her finger at him.

“How is pizza weird!” Clint shouted, confused.

"What? You wanna know the restaurant?" Steve set his chair back down on all fours, and Wanda tilted her head slyly.

"Toppings is what we are going for here I believe." She grinned, and everyone began murmuring.

"Anchovies!" Tony called out, rolling his head back.

"On the contrary, Wanda dislikes fish." Vision smiled. He had found her craving all too amusing and adorable. She always wanted to cook by the book, adding a little extra spice along the way, creating fantastic dishes she was so proud of serving, and her most overpowering craving was so far off from that. To see her eyes light up at the sight of him bringing a greasy pizza and a tub of chocolate frosting to her in bed was endearing to him, and it was adorable to watch her rest the icing on her belly between slices.

"It's pineapple pizza with chocolate icing!" Pepper blurted out, flinging her hands up. Nat gave her the stink eye, and Pepper shrugged. "No one was gonna guess it."

"That's absolutely disgusting!" Steve ran his hands down his face and Wanda hummed happily.

"Mmm delicios! (Delicious)" She hugged herself and carried on just to gross him out more.

"You know, I've gotta say I noticed the pizza and the icing separately, but never put them together." Bruce spoke up, confused but accepting.

"Okay! Next! Who will spoil the boys more?" 

"Wanda." Loki lifted a finger as he spoke. "It's in the nature of a mother to spoil her children, whether she wills it or not."

"I dunno, Vision has always doted heavily on Wanda, why wouldn't it be the same for his kids?" Sam rebuttled, and Wanda bowed her head lightly, slightly embarrassed from being picked apart.

"Wanda. It will be Wanda." Rhodey spoke up, and Pepper shook her head. Wanda lightly grit her teeth through another cramp, but was amused with the game.

"No! No, no, it will be both of them." She looked at Wanda and Vision instinctively.

"I agree." Laura added, and Clint nodded.

Wanda shifted in her seat, feeling another round of odd pressure, this time a little lower.

Rounds of debate broke out over the question all around the rooftop party, no one backing down from their stance.

"It appears no one realized the answer was ME!" Nat yelled out and Tony tried to stand to challenge her, but Pepper threw an arm out to keep him seated. He looked at her in bewilderment before complying, shooting Nat a dirty look.

"That appears to be all the game time we can handle without getting crazy… How about we do some gifts?" Laura urged, trying to get everyone to mellow out. Friendly competition could quickly get out of hand with this group 

"Agreed." Nat sat her paper down, gazing at the unanswered questions, then smiled at Wanda.

"Ready?" Vision offered her his hand, and she took it, standing slowly. As she stood, the pressure on her bladder intensified slightly, and before she could stop to breathe, it felt as if something snapped free inside her, and a light stream of fluid crept down her inner thigh. She froze, still holding Visions hand as she felt the trickle intensify. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening, and Vision froze as he caught on. The trickle was now a stream, and she moved to sit back down, not sure of what to do. Nat looked over her shoulder at them to see what the delay was, and her jaw dropped as she saw the puddle Wanda was standing in, and rushed over silently. Most of the party goers had moved on to conversing with each other, waiting for Nat or Pepper to get their attention again, but Laura glanced over by chance and discreetly dismissed herself from her table and silently pulled Pepper along with her. Wanda sat back down, in shock, as they grouped around her, blocking off her view of the party, and more importantly, their view of her.

"Welp… I'm guessing you didn't pee yourself with this reaction…" Nat whispered hoarsely, and Wanda laughed nervously. Vision was still holding her hand as she sat, in shock.

"Ah, nope." She sighed, disappointed about being in denial of her obvious labor, and Pepper squeezed her shoulders lightly.

"Hon, this doesn't necessarily mean you need to run to the hospital." Laura soothed her.

"I can grab you a pad and a change of clothes, we can wrap up the party, then head in tonight if anything changes?" Nat proposed.

"Honey, it's gonna be okay." Pepper cooed and tossed a blanket over the puddle; Wanda huffed nervously at that, and Vision knelt down beside her now, still equally in shock.

"No, we have to go in, I've been having mild contractions for hours… I thought I could make it through the party." She mumbled, looking only at Vision. He nodded, confused that she hadn't mentioned it to him, but understanding, rubbing her hand comfortingly. She closed her eyes as he started lightly massaging each of her fingers to keep her calm.

"You guys have a bag packed then I assume?" Laura was smiling now, excited at the prospect of the twins coming.

When Wanda and Vision didn't answer, Nat spoke up. "Yeah. I've got it." Nat made her way to the elevator, moving with elegant urgency.

"Wanda?" Vision held her face in his hands now, and she opened her eyes.

"Restul familiei noastre este pe drum (the rest of our family is on its way)." She sighed, leaning into him from her seat.

The elevator dinged, and Nat appeared with Wanda and Visions go bag.

"Alright everyone! Change of plans!" She beamed, clutching the bag tightly. "William and Thomas sure know how to make an entrance." She scowled sarcastically, before allowing Wanda and Vision to make the rest of the announcement.

"Seems like the boys are upset they have to miss the party." Wanda smiled nervously, wrapped in a blanket to hide the wet marks on her dress.

"What Wanda is trying to say is," Vision looked at her lovingly, "we will be welcoming the twins much sooner than expected, Wanda is in labor!"

Cheering broke out across the rooftop, and Wanda looked back over her shoulder at her friends, her chosen family, one last time before stepping into the elevator with Vision and Natasha. They stopped at their floor at Wanda's request, and Wanda walked through their home one last time before going to the hospital, Vision trailing silently behind her as she traced her fingers along the kitchen table, the back of the couch, the walls of the hall, and gazed into the nursery, leaning on the doorframe through another contraction.

"Wanda, are you alright?" Vision came to stand beside her in the doorway, and she smiled up at him.

"Yeah Vizh. I'm scared, but I'm ready to meet them. Băieții noștri (our boys)." She walked over to the matching cribs, and straightened the blankets hanging over them, picking a fuzz off one. "It's just kind of bittersweet."

"What is my love?" He brushed her hair back and kissed her neck, gently as she gripped the crib through another contraction.

"The next time we come home, the boys will be with us."

"Our family will be complete."

"Will you love me still when I have a wrinkly belly?" She looked up at him tearfully, and he took her in his arms, smiling as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Wanda, I will always love you." He smoothed her hair, and she leaned back in his arms.

"Do you think I could sneak in a quick shower before Nat comes looking for us?” She whispered, wrinkling her nose. “I'm covered in this fluid crap, and I know it's about to get a lot messier," She winced at the thought of what was to come, "but it would make me feel better to start fresh." 

"I'd better assist you…" He watched as she headed to the shower, and she flipped the water on, pausing to lean on the edge of the tub for a contraction. He was at her side in an instant, allowing her the time she needed to recover before phasing them free of their clothes and helping her into the water.

He admired her so much in these moments, she had carried their children for all these months, giving her body to grow them, and now her body was preparing to bring them into the world. She gripped his shoulders and grit her teeth through another contraction as he shampooed her hair, the time between them growing shorter now, but still long enough that they had some time to spare. He knelt before her as she rinsed her hair, and pressed a kiss to her stomach. She let out a little giggle, and he stood to kiss her, shutting off the water. He wrapped her in a towel and carried her to bed, pressing a long kiss to her forehead as she pulled on a loose shirt and pajama shorts. He pulled her bunny slippers from beside the bed, and tugged them on her feet before offering her his hand for support as she stood. She took it, and they made their way down the hall together, this time not pausing at the nursery to wonder at what was to come, but passing it as they walked toward their future.

Nat was pacing in the lobby with the go bag hiked up over her shoulder, and threw her arms up in celebration at the sight of Wanda and Vision making their way towards her. She hurried out to the already running car waiting for them at the curb, and tossed the bag in the passenger seat as Vision helped Wanda into the car, and climbed in next to her. As they drove down the driveway, Wanda watched the compound fade away in the rearview mirror, and smiled.

“Well, that was some party, huh?"


End file.
